


A light at the end of the tunnel

by Skatergirl29



Category: Doctors (TV)
Genre: Eventual happy day, F/M, Pregnancy, Recovery, Slow Dancing, Stabbing, Sunny Weather, Wedding Day, Wedding Night, country estate, new wedding dress, operation, ruined wedding dress, the doctors pull together, worrying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skatergirl29/pseuds/Skatergirl29
Summary: This is my take on Ruhma and Heston's wedding. What if instead of Ruhma being arrested she was stabbed. When Ruhma see's her daughters boyfriend shouting at her she steps in to protect her like a mother should she never expected to be stabbed Shak see's it all happen he doesn't want to worry Heston so he grabs two of the other doctors.Heston is growing anxious he steps outside for a breath of fresh air only to see his Wife to be lying on the patio her dress covered in blood. Heston, Shak and Alia go to the hospital and find out that Ruhma is in theatre having an operation. Will Ruhma survive and will she get her happily ever after





	1. My fair Rose

Ruhma sat in the window seat in her bridal suite watching guests arrive she was pulled from her thoughts by a knock at her bedroom door she walked over expecting to find her daughter Alia stood outside instead she found Zara stood outside Zara said 'I've come to help you get ready Ruhma what's wrong' Ruhma sat down and said 'I had a massive argument with Shak last night and now I don't know if he'll even come to the wedding' Zara could easily see that Ruhma was really upset by this she set her Make-up case down on the table and hugged Ruhma Zara said 'Come on let's dry your eyes, you don't know that he won't turn up maybe he's already here and he's just cooling off', Ruhma said 'I hope your right Zara I really do'.

Alia stepped out of the taxi with her boyfriend James they'd been seeing each-other for about a month her brother Shak suspected that there was something not right about him and he'd tried to tell Alia but she just thought it was his attempt to upset her so she didn't believe him. Zara came to the top of the grand staircase and said 'Ladies here comes the bride' Karen, Ayesha, Valarie, Emma, Niamh and Megan all turned around and watched as Ruhma appeared at the top of the stairs dressed in a stunning silver A-line dress with short lace sleeves her hair was neatly pinned up with curls hanging down and a silver hairband Niamh said 'You look lovely Ruhma' Mrs Tembe walked out of the ballroom and said 'Ladies we will be starting soon so take your seats'.

 

Shak walked out of the conservatory and said 'You look beautiful Mum and I'm so sorry for shouting at you this morning I'm just so stressed I failed my exams' Ruhma said 'Oh sweetheart why didn't you tell me' Shak said 'I didn't tell you because I was worried you'd think I'd failed you', Ruhma said 'No I would never think that about you. Now where's your sister she's meant to be here by now' Shak said 'I spotted her outside with her boyfriend I'm just going to get a glass of water my throat is dry' Ruhma said 'Alright I'll see if I can find her'. Ruhma stepped out of the building she looked around and eventually spotted Alia and her boyfriend talking on the patio but as she got closer she realised something was very wrong, James said 'I told you to wear the dress I picked out for you' Alia said 'But I wanted to wear this one I don't see what's wrong with it', James said 'You look like a slag in this dress' normally Ruhma wouldn't get involved but she could see her daughter was very upset by those hurtful words, she quickly walked over and said 'Oi that's enough you leave my daughter alone this is a special event and I will not allow you to stay and ruin it now leave' James said 'Fine I'm going your daughter's a filthy whore anyway'.

Ruhma ran after James and said 'How dare you call my daughter that you should be ashamed of yourself' Alia watched as her mum pushed James away she never imagined he'd punch her mum in the stomach Alia walked over to her Mum Ruhma turned around Alia gasped as she saw blood staining her Mum's wedding dress she caught her Mum as she fell to the floor Shak had just come out of the Bar when he saw James stab his mum he turned on his heals and saw Jimmy and Daniel walking down the hall Jimmy said 'Shak is Ruhma ready to go mate' Shak said 'Come with me I need your help it's my mum she's been stabbed' Daniel said 'Alright show us where she is'.

* * *

* * *

Jimmy and Daniel reached Ruhma Jimmy passed his phone to Alia and said 'Call an ambulance tell them it's urgent' although her fingers were shaking Alia managed to dial 999 and tell the operator what had happened she put the phone down and said 'Their five minutes away Doctor. She won't die will she' Daniel said 'No of-course not I need you to sit behind her hold her head still'. Meanwhile in the ballroom Heston was pacing back and fourth Niamh said 'I'm just going to go and find out what's happening' Heston said 'No it's alright Niamh you stay there I'll go', Heston left the ballroom and walked out of the main doors it was then that he saw the nightmare that had unfolded he ran over shouting 'Ruhma, Ruhma' Ruhma said 'Heston I'm so sorry I had to protect Alia please don't be angry with me' Heston said 'No I'm not angry my love just hang on in there the ambulance is here now'.

the paramedics carefully loaded Ruhma into the ambulance Heston, Shak and Alia made their way out to the car park Heston said 'Jimmy can you tell the guests what's happened and we will re-schedule for another date'.

The guests stood up as the ballroom door opened Zara looked at Daniel and said 'What happened to you who's blood is that' Jimmy said 'It's Ruhma she's been stabbed by some lad who was picking on Alia she's heading to hospital Heston and the kids have gone with her' Daniel said 'But Heston did say the wedding would be re-scheduled for another day'. Heston, Shak and Alia arrived at the hospital Heston stepped up to the reception desk and said 'Excuse me I'm looking for my fiancé Ruhma Hanif' the young nurse said 'You must be Doctor Carter your fiancé is in theatre she is having a minor operation to remove a piece of the blade' Shak said 'But she'll be alright though won't she' the nurse said 'I have no doubt that your mother will make a full recovery you can wait in this room here we are lucky we have a private room spare for her' Heston said 'Thank you very Much. Why don't you two wait for your mother and I'll go and fetch some belongings for her'. 

 

Whilst Alia went up to the canteen to get some food and drinks for herself and Shak Ruhma was bought to her private room still under the anaesthetic Shak pulled his chair closer to his Mum's bedside and took hold of her hand Alia returned with a bag of food and some drinks she sat down on the other side of the bed, Shak said 'If you hadn't bought that creep to the wedding this wouldn't have happened' Alia said 'I didn't know he'd do this to her did I' Shak said 'Why didn't you listen to me when I told you I didn't like him' Alia said 'because I thought he loved me. And also because I thought you were just trying to upset me' Shak took Alia's right hand and said 'I know we've had our problems in the past but your my sister I care about you that's all I was doing. I'm going to go and meet Heston with Mum's stuff'. Alia stroked wayward strands of hair off her mothers face she said 'Oh Mum I'm sorry I didn't know this would happen to you I just want you back Mum'.

Alia looked up as she felt her Mum gripped hold of her hand Ruhma said 'Hello my sweetheart' Alia said 'How do you feel should I get the nurse' Ruhma said 'No I feel fine. I want to tell you that what happened today was not your fault I'm just glad your alright he didn't hurt you did he' Alia said 'Only some minor bruises but nothing really bad. I know I should have told you or Heston but I guess I was scared of what he'd do to me' Ruhma pulled Alia into her chest and kissed her gently on the forehead Heston and Shak walked into the room Heston said 'Oh my darling thank god your alright' Ruhma smiled as one of the nurses walked into the room she said 'How are feeling Ruhma' Ruhma said 'I feel fine a little sore perhaps but other than that I feel good' the nurse said 'So we'd like to keep you in tonight and then tomorrow afternoon you can go home'.

 

The next morning the staff at the Mill returned to work Zara was sat in her office looking through some paperwork when her phone rang she answered it Alia said 'Hi Zara it's Ruhma's daughter I just thought you and the others would like to know that mum's operation went well she's coming home today' Zara said 'That's really good news I'll let everyone know' Alia said 'Mum and Heston are looking at two weeks for the wedding I could really do with some help from you lot at the surgery I can handle her wedding dress' Zara said 'Leave it with me I will rally the troops. Where are they thinking of having the wedding', Alia said 'At the botanical gardens' Zara said 'That sounds lovely I will be in touch in the next few days'.

* * *

* * *

 


	2. And can you feel the love tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been two weeks since Ruhma was stabbed and the doctors and her children have been busy preparing for the new wedding day. But when Alia spots her ex-boyfriend in the gardens she goes out to tell him to leave but she ends up with more than minor bruises this time will she tell Ruhma what happened to her or will she keep it a secret from her.

Two long slow weeks went passed Ruhma was delighted to be back home and her wound healed with each day that passed, the staff at the mill had been working hard to get everything prepared for the weekend Alia had been working hard at College to make sure her Mum's new wedding dress was ready in time. On a bright sunny morning Ruhma woke up to someone knocking on the front door she walked downstairs and opened the door only to find Zara, Niamh and Ayesha stood on the door step Ruhma said 'Ladies it's twelve in the morning go home' Zara said 'No time to talk we have a lot to do' Ruhma said 'Can someone tell me what's happening' Alia walked out of the kitchen and said 'It's your wedding day Mum', Ruhma said 'But I have nothing to wear' Alia outstretched her hands and said 'Come with me'.

Ruhma stood in her room as Alia returned with a dry cleaner bag Ruhma said 'What have you bought me' Alia said 'I didn't buy it Mum I made it have a look' Ruhma unzipped the bag to reveal a lovely Blush A-line dress with white ribbon around the waist Ruhma said 'I'm speechless sweetheart it's beautiful' Alia said 'I'm glad you like it let's get you ready'. Ayesha knocked on the door and said 'The car is here are you ready' Alia opened the door Ayesha said 'Oh Ruhma you look lovely here's your flowers' Ruhma said 'Wait I just want to say a massive thank you to all of you and let's get this show on the road'.

 

Shak paced back and fourth outside the entrance to the gardens he took a deep breath when he saw the wedding car coming up the driveway he opened the car door and stepped back as his mum got out of the car Alia said 'Well what do you think she looks great doesn't she' Shak said 'Yeah you look lovely Mum are you ready' Ruhma said 'Second time lucky', the guests all stood up as Ruhma and Shak entered the rose gardens with Alia following closely behind the registrar said 'Good afternoon everyone we are gathered here on this sunny day to Join together Heston and Ruhma if anyone here know's why these two should not be married let them speak now of forever hold their peace. Right if you'd turn and face each other Do you Heston Carter take Ruhma Hanif to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live' Heston looked deep into Ruhma's eyes and said 'Till death I do' the registrar turned to Ruhma and said 'Do you Ruhma Hanif take Heston Carter to be you lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live' Ruhma looked up at Heston and said 'I do with all my heart' the registrar closed his book and said 'Then I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss your bride' the guests all clapped and cheered as Heston and Ruhma sealed their marriage with a kiss.

After the wedding meal there was music and dancing Alia was walking through the gardens taking pictures of the beautiful flowers when she saw James stood in the exotic plant garden Alia walked over to him and said 'What are you doing here this is a private ceremony you need to leave' James punched Alia so hard that she heard her ribs crack he then grabbed hold of her long hair as he pulled her head to side he also pulled out one of her silver earrings causing her ear to bleed James ran from the garden Alia walked back into the lodge putting on a very brave face despite the fact that ever step was agony for her Ruhma was dancing with Heston when she noticed Alia stood by the garden doors breathing rather heavily Ruhma stopped dancing and walked over to her daughter, Ruhma said 'Alia are you feeling alright you look in pain' Alia said 'I'm fine Mum I'm just a little warm and the corset isn't helping either' Ruhma said 'Sweetheart what happened to your ear it's bleeding really badly come with me' Niamh walked over and said 'Is everything alright' Ruhma said 'Alia seems to have hurt her ear it's bleeding a lot I was just going to take her upstairs to clean it' Niamh said 'No let me you stay with Heston and have a dance'. 

* * *

* * *

 

 

  


End file.
